Selfies
by Rosie2009
Summary: When Diana doesn't stop texting Bruce, he invites her over. What a mistake that was. A Wonder Woman x Batman or Diana Prince x Bruce Wayne story. DC Comics: none of it belongs to me. Read and review!
" _Wonder Woman! Wonder Woman! All the world is waiting for you! And the powers you possess!"_ Bruce groaned. It was her. Again. The cause of his troubles was Diana who had gotten a new phone. As anyone could tell, Bruce hated it. All she ever did nowadays was text, call, or take selfies with someone. The person lucky enough to receive her calls and texts was usually him. Thankfully, she didn't try to take selfies with him. But back to his rant. It seemed like all he ever heard was his phone ringing or buzzing, which indicated he had a call or text. Bruce sometimes felt like beating his head against the wall and the only thing keeping him from hacking into hers to disable it was the fact that she loved it. He still loved her even if she drove him crazy and he still cared for her enough not to voice his opinions. Yet. He picked up the phone.

"Hello? Bruce?"

"Hello, Diana. This is the third time you've called me in the past fifteen minutes. You could just ask to come over and talk." He heard her laugh. Bruce always had loved her laugh. It was a beautiful, pure, musical sound that made his heart feel as if all was right in his world.

"I would love to come over but I have more experimenting to do with my phone."

"You can do it here," Bruce said quickly. Maybe if she was there with him, she wouldn't text or call him anymore. Also, although he wouldn't tell anyone, he liked having her around and if it meant that they got to do his favorite kind of communication, then he wouldn't be adverse to her presence whatsoever.

"Okay. I'll be right over. Love you! Bye."

"I love you too. Bye." Bruce rubbed his forehead. What had he gotten himself into?

Soon, he heard the elevator coming down to the Batcave and assumed that it must be her. He turned around when he caught the sound of footsteps close to his chair. He smirked and raised his eyebrow at her.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me?" She sheepishly nodded her head and blushed. He couldn't help but smile at her. She could be so cute. "Come here." She didn't have to be told twice. She came over and sat in his lap, snuggled into his chest, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hello, Bruce. How have you been today?"

"Fine. And you?" Bruce asked.

"Great, but I'm even better now that I'm here with you. I was hoping that you could show me some of the functions on my phone." Diana looked up at him hopefully. He really didn't want to help her with her phone but he would hate to crush her hopes. She even had her lip poked out ever so slightly.

"Okay. Get it and we'll start." He was really glad that he said yes because as soon as he did, Diana planted her lips on his in a loving kiss. Right before she pulled away, she stuck her tongue in his mouth, swiping his own. After she had finished her little tease of a kiss, she reached into her boot and pulled out her phone. "Aren't you afraid that you'll break it since it's in your boot?"

"A little, I'll admit. I really need a case." Bruce made a mental note to get her a special one. "Anyway, go ahead and start demonstrating."

"Unlock it," Bruce told her. Diana's fingertips flew across the keyboard and Bruce could've sworn that she had typed in "ilovebruce." He barely suppressed a smirk. When she turned it on, the background image behind her apps was a selfie of herself and a photograph of Bruce. He felt a guilt rise in his chest. He would have to take a selfie with her sometime soon no matter how much he didn't want to."This app here records your voice. You can also record voices anytime you have a conversation with someone on this phone." He saw her eyes light up like she had an idea. Now that worried him. "This other one takes pictures, which I'm certain you know how to do."

"What does this one and that one do?" Diana asked as she pointed to the phone and text buttons.

"Diana, you use those all the time. You _know_ what they are." Diana rolled out her lip.

"I suppose so. What does this one do? For real this time."

"That is a 'Candy Crush' app. Do you know how to play?" Diana shook her head as her eyes averted to the floor. "I'll show you. First, you tap it, you obviously know that. When the app loads up just click the level that you want to start on, which in your case is level one. Finally, when the level is started, try to match three candies in a row." Bruce matched three. "Here, you try it." Diana matched until she finished the level.

"Yes! Three stars! By the way, the thought just came to me, how do you know how to play this game?" Bruce didn't meet her eyes. "Bruce?" she asked in a commanding tone. He managed to murmur a few words.

"When I have nothing to do, I… You know…. Play it…" Diana began to laugh.

"Just imagine the big, bad, Bat playing 'Candy Crush' as he punches Joker! 'Just. One. More. Level!'" She then got too caught up in her laughter over that image.

"Ha, ha. So funny. You really crack me up." Diana just laughed more.

"Bruce. Whew… Let me catch my breath." She finally evened out her breathing.

"Are you done yet?" Diana looked at him and glared. He glared back. Then she smiled.

"I guess I'll let you get back to your work." She started to get up but he grabbed her hand.

"You can stay."

"Okay. I'll be quiet so you can concentrate." He nodded in acknowledgement to what she said as he began to use the Batcomputer. She pulled over a chair and sat. Soon, much to his annoyance, heard the sound of the clicks of the keyboard on her phone. He rolled his eyes.

" _She must be texting someone. I'm glad it's not me,"_ thought Bruce. Soon he heard his phone go off. His eyes widened and he reached into his utility belt to get it. He looked at his messages and saw a text from… Diana? He thought that he was safe from texts since she was here with him and could say anything she wanted. He gave her a look. All she did in response was give one of her winning grins. He looked at the text and it said, "What are you doing?" Bruce shut off his phone and sat it on the table. He continued his work on the Batcomputer. Soon, he heard another sound from his phone. He grumbled something under his breath that I'm sure was negative toward women, and checked his texts again. This time it said, "I love you!" and had some heart emojis. Bruce just stared at his computer and resumed working once again. Unfortunately for him, he couldn't concentrate on work at all. His thoughts continued getting wound up in Diana. Bruce looked over at her. It appeared that was trying really hard to win this level of "Candy Crush." Her tongue was slightly sticking out due to extreme concentration and her eyebrows were knitted. He turned to her and watched. Finally she raised her head up and caught him staring. A scarlet blush covered her cheeks for the second time that day and he smiled. He loved her so much and the least he could do was give her some attention.

"Don't you have some work left?" Diana asked.

"Yes, but a certain someone distracted me," Bruce said as he dragged her over and onto his lap. She chuckled.

"Who might this certain someone be?" He brought her even closer.

"I'm sure you know her very well. She actually is in this very cave."

"Really? I guess I'm going to have to have a little talk with her for trying to steal my man."

"Don't worry because she didn't." With that, he closed the distance. Their lips joined with natural ease as her hands slowly made their way up his chest and around his neck. He used one hand to strip his mask off and his hands then ran down her body to her waist. His tongue flickered against her lips, teasing her. Every time Diana's mouth would open to let him in, he withdrew his tongue from her lips. After this continued for a bit, he heard her let out a growl. Bruce soon felt a tongue thrust hard into his mouth and feel every crack that it could reach. He supposed that she thought she got the best of him. She'd learn different. He broke away from her and she immediately tried to come back onto him, but before she could, he attacked her neck. He kissed the soft, smooth skin around her collarbone and her throat and trailed kisses all the way up to her jaw. He heard her gasp. He gently kissed all the way behind her ear and she shuddered. That must be her weak spot. He'd have to remember that. Then, Bruce brought her lips back to his in another kiss.

 _Click!_ Bruce immediately pulled away and stared. Diana had a grin on her face that he was sure the Cheshire Cat would envy. He then caught something out of the corner of his eye. Bruce looked to his left. There in her hand was a phone. Not just any phone either. Her phone. He pressed the history button and saw the picture she had taken. They were in mid-kiss and in absolute bliss. He turned his head back to her. Diana's grin had faded and now she just looked a little scared as to what he might say about her picture. Her eyes widened in surprise when he smiled at her.

"Do you have any way to send that picture to mine?" he asked before he kissed her for what seemed like the millionth time that night. And it certainly wouldn't be the last of that night.

 **What do you think, everybody? I hope you liked it! If you want more Wonder Woman and Batman, check out my story "Wonder Bat." And if it wouldn't be too much trouble, tell me what you think on that one too! Have a great day!**


End file.
